


Don't take it personally

by nightleyss



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightleyss/pseuds/nightleyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU retelling of the Fairy Tale "The Princess and the Frog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> So first off, I'm really sorry that this is so short and I promise there is more to come, I'm just not yet sure when, it all depends on how stressful life gets. And I hope the idea of the original fairy tale is somehow noticeable. And I also wanna thank my friend Any for giving me the idea, I'm forever thankful for that.  
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins

_**Peeta's pov** _

 

Peeta had never minded feeling invisible, and when they started calling him stupid names he tried looking the other way and focus on his school work. Most of the time, they would leave him alone and aside from Cato’s dirty looks and occasional comments on his appearance he had his peace, but that ended when she came to school. It was in the middle of his senior year and let’s face it, who changes schools so briefly before graduating?

The first time she stepped into the building and he caught sight of her raven hair and her silver eyes he knew he was a goner. And during those brief days when she was a nobody, he tried again and again to get his shit together and just talk to her, but when he saw her talking and laughing with Cato a few days later, he knew his chances were as good as non-existent.  

But when she sat down beside him in art class a few hours later that day, it was the first time he made a fool of himself in front of her. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her silver ones. They were fascinating, glittering with a spark and a hint of green in them, just beautiful.

“Hey, I’m Katniss.” She extended his hand to Peeta.

For a moment he couldn’t do anything but stare at her face while she rose one eyebrow playfully and gave him a brilliant half smirk. “Are you okay over there?”

Peeta wanted so desperately to say something, but he still couldn’t bring his mouth to cooperate with his mind, so he just nodded and smiled at her.

Suddenly a look of concern crossed her face and Peeta finally found his voice. “Yes, sorry. I kind of just got lost it my thoughts, I guess.” He finally took her hand to shake it. “I’m Peeta.”

A melodic chuckle escaped her throat. “I didn’t scare you off or anything, did I?”

“Nope, I uh… I’m just not used to any kind of attention. Don’ take it personally.” He blushed lightly. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger? Who was by the way easily able to take his breath away with something as simple as a smile. Something had to be wrong with him, he was normally not that chatty, or talking to anyone in general.

Just as Katniss was about to answer, something hit Peeta on the forehead and he immediately focused on the blond boy who was sitting a few rows ahead of him. Peeta shot him a dirty look, but opted to say nothing else.

“Hey, Kat? Why are you sitting with that loser over there? I’m sure Delly over here wouldn’t mind switching places with you!” Cato gave Katniss a triumphant smile and Peeta’s stomach sunk. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with any more stupid comments from Cato if Katniss switched places with Delly. He expected her to move, but instead she kept her gaze focused on him. “I think I’ll be alright where I am, right Peeta?”

He didn’t dare to answer, but when she complimented him on his drawing sometime during the lesson, he wasn’t able to wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the day.

Over the next few weeks Peeta didn’t see much of Katniss, save for art class, because she spent the rest of her time with Cato’s clique and Peeta’s goal was to stay away from them as far as possible for the rest of the school year. But once in a while he could feel her eyes on him in the cafeteria, or sometimes when he made his way out of school, but he never had the guts to look at her too, let alone smile at her.

The time until their annual masquerade ball drew closer and even though Peeta had never planned attending, just like the years before, his mother insisted and even gave him some money to rent a nice tux. He didn’t know what to do, on the one hand it would be his last chance to attend, but on the other hand he wouldn’t have a date and there was nothing worse than attending alone.

2 days before the event, he decided to pay a visit to it really quick, get some pictures and then spent the rest of his evening at Sae’s, at least his mother would he happy and he would be able to say that he tried if someone asked him about it in the future.

While getting ready, the thought of this being supposed to be a special moment in his life and how most of the other boys where probably giddy with excitement about who they were going to take to the hotel with them after the ball, crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. At least it was better than thinking about who Katniss would attend with, or who the lucky guy who got to take her home was.

Half an hour after taking a few pictures, kissing his mom goodbye and sitting in the parking lot for another 10 minutes, he was finally able to get his shit together and enter the building. Peeta had to admit that the hall looked fabulous and that the decoration team had done a wonderful job. Another thing he quickly noticed was that because of the masks, everyone was required to wear, the atmosphere was much more relaxed and laid back.

Peeta spent the first half an hour wandering aimlessly through the hall and once in a while he caught himself checking for Katniss, but he didn’t seem to be able to spot her anywhere. His gut told her that she was probably off making out with some popular boy and the mere thought of it made him want to leave, but he promised himself to stay for at least an hour.

He was just getting himself another cup of soda when he felt another presence and turned to face the person standing next to him. He sucked in a deep breath as soon as he took in her appearance. She was breathtaking, wearing a floor length silvery gown which matched her eyes perfectly. There was no mistake that it was Katniss, because if it wasn’t for the typical braid which always gav her away, he would recognize those eyes anywhere.

Katniss turned to face him and gave him a warm smile. “Hello, stranger.” She didn’t seem to notice that it was him and he visibly relaxed.

Peeta figured that since she had no idea who he was, he could try something different for once. Instead of answering, he took her hand in hers and pressed his lips against it. After releasing it again, he gave her a dashing smile. “Hello, my lady.”

When he looked at her again, she had a rosy tint on her cheeks and he could feel warmth surging through his body. She was stunning, and he decided to be bold just for once.

Without saying anything else, he grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. When he noticed that the look on her face was blank his face fell a little. “This is okay, right?” His voice was hesitant and he hoped she would be able to hear him over the sound of the music.

A few seconds later, she broke out into a huge smile. “Yes, yes or course. Sorry, I was just baffled.” She laid her hands around his neck and he gingerly did the same around her waist.

Peeta was never a good dancer, damn he never had anyone to dance with really, but as soon as they started swaying to the music he could feel himself relax a bit and she gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to think of something to say to her, but Katniss seemed comfortable enough with the silence between them.

Peeta didn’t notice that the song had changed until Katniss moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. A shudder ran down his spine and he hoped that she wouldn’t be able to feel the racing of his heart. At first, he didn’t dare to move. “I would like another one, you know.” Her breath against his neck was warm and a huge smile spread across his face. Peeta puller her body closer to his and started moving again.

They must have remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, because the next thing he knew was the DJ announcing a break and the people who were moving away from them.

“You wanna get something to drink?” He asked when she moved away from him, not wanting for their time together to end already. Instead of answering, she gave him a brilliant smile and took his hand. At first he was confused as to where she would lead him, but when they stepped outside and the warm June air hit his face he gave her a grateful smile.

“Perfect idea, I could use some fresh –“, he was suddenly interrupted by a pair of warm lips against his and a surprised yelp escaped him. At first he remained still, but when he felt her tongue running along his lower lip he could help but allow her access into his mouth. A surge or electricity surged through him as her tongue met his and he couldn’t help but throw his arms around her waist and press her body against his.

He didn’t care about anyone seeing them, or about the fact that she had no idea that it was him. All he cared about was Katniss’ soft lips against his.

When they finally broke away from each other he had a huge smile on his face. “Katniss…I...I” she didn’t allow him to finish but pulled his mask away instead.

As soon as his face was visible, a confused expression appeared on her face and he could feel all the warmth draining from his body.

“Peeta?!” Her voice still rang in his ears long after he had run away from her.

 

**to be continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Yes I know, this shouldn't have taken me as long as it did, considering that it's rather on the short side, and I'm sorry. I just had some very stressful last months, but with graduation coming up I hope I will have much more time soon. I hope you like the conclusion. Let me know what you think and happy reading! All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters which are mentioned in my story, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**_Peeta’s pov_ **

 

The funny thing was that Peeta expected the world around him to change dramatically, as if one bad incidence in his life would also suddenly cause a major difference in everyone else’s. But his mother was still rude, his brothers indifferent to anything he said, or more the lack of it, and his dad was too busy to notice anything at all.

Working at the bakery helped him keep his mind off what had happened, but unfortunately it didn’t last forever. Saturday night, when he finally forced himself to go to bed it took him forever to fall asleep, and even then his dreams where everything but pleasant. He had never thought being rejected would hurt even more than going unnoticed.

For a minute, he contemplated faking a cold in order to get out of going to school on Monday, but a whole day alone with his mother didn’t sound a bit more appealing to him than facing possible further humiliation. On Sunday night, he gave up on trying to find the right words he would say to Katniss and instead decided on avoiding her for the rest of the school year.

Monday morning rolled around way too quickly and before he even knew it, his brother’s car was already parked in the school’s parking lot and he was yelling at Peeta to finally get his shit together and get out. “What’s wrong with you lately?” Rye’s voice lacked any hint of real concern so Peeta just shook his head and took off into the building’s direction. But not before checking the area for Katniss’ distinct green pick-up truck. When he wasn’t able to locate it, he wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. At least it meant he wouldn’t have to face her until 3rd period, art class.

As usual, it was easy for him to go through the motions merely unnoticed, even Cato didn’t bother him today and he was surprised when Delly Cartwright waved at him when he passed her in the hallway. He knew something bad was supposed to happen sooner or later, or else it wouldn’t be his life.

When the bell rang, indicating the start of 3rd period, he once again weighted his options of getting out of the rest of the school day, but quickly decided against it when his mother’s face appeared in his mind.

Katniss was already there when he entered the classroom and to his surprise she looked like shit. Whatever had happened in the last two days, she clearly hadn’t gotten enough sleep let alone a good old shower. She still looked radiant to him, and he silently cursed himself for not being able to think rationally. His plan to sit down somewhere else was quickly discarded when his eyes locked onto hers and he felt himself automatically moving into her direction.

Peeta gave her a barely audible hello while sitting down and tried not to look at her when their teacher strolled into the room and announced that they were free to work on whatever project they had in mind. Any other day Peeta would have been ecstatic, but today he was more afraid of the girl sitting beside him.

After half an hour, he finally managed to gather all his concentration on the picture in front of him when suddenly a small hand settled on top of his left one which was resting on his thigh. A shock of electricity went through his body but he was too afraid to move his head. Not even a heartbeat later Katniss moved hers an inch to entwine their fingers and Peeta was afraid his heart would explode in his chest. He had no idea what was currently happening, but he definitely didn’t want to destroy the moment between the two of them with some stupid question.

They remained like that for a few minutes, neither of them able to concentrate on their work when suddenly a piece of paper appeared in his range of vision. Katniss gave a little noise of protest when he untangled his hand in order to be able to open the folded note.

**_Listen to me._ **

He was just about to ask her what that meant when the next note appeared on his side of the desk.

**_There is absolutely nothing you lack._ **

Then the 3rd.

**_You think you are wholly darkness, but you reek of light._ **

And the next.

**_Grace and mercy are in pursuit of you._ **

**_Listen to me._ **

His hands were shaking like leaves when she handed him the last one.

**_I have seen it all, and there is nothing better than you._ **

By now there were tears in his eyes and he exhaled shakily, trying to regain control of his trembling body. But Peeta knew that if he spent one more minute in this room, surrounded by all those people, he would make a fool out of himself by breaking down in front of them. He couldn’t look at Katniss either, because he didn’t trust himself to react properly.

Peeta knew he would get an ear full for it later, but without a second thought he grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the room, not caring about Katniss’ and Cinna’s protest. He knew he needed to get out of there before his panic attack took full force. For a moment he considered hiding out in the toilets, but he knew the possibility of someone being in there was too high to risk it. So he went to the only place he knew was as safe as it could get, the small forest behind the elementary school.

The path to it was nothing more than a blur, but when he finally spotted the familiar bench partly hidden by a pair of trees he finally allowed himself to break down. He started sobbing uncontrollably and it was hard for him to gain control of his breathing. When he realized that he had no idea why he had reacted like this, his sobs only intensified. He knew he should be happy, ecstatic even, but once again his anxiety managed to overpower him.

He tried going through the motions his psychiatrist had taught him, but it was of no use. Peeta wasn’t able to do anything but sit there and cry. A few minutes later he heard a pair of food steps in front of him, and the mere sight of Katniss caused him to start crying even harder.

She looked at him, lost, and he wanted nothing more than to get his shit together and tell her that she had no idea what she got herself into. Peeta tried to tell her to leave, to tell her that he was damaged and that she deserved someone way better than him, but he simply couldn’t, no matter how much he willed his body to cooperate with him for once.

Suddenly, without any warning, he felt a pair of warm and soft lips against his and it was like all the tension suddenly left his body. At first, he didn’t react at all, but when Katniss determination only enlarged he finally returned the kiss. It was nothing like their first one, there was absolutely nothing sexual about it, but simultaneously it had a much deeper meaning. As soon as he managed calmed down, Katniss pulled away from him, but instead of running she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

Her voice was quiet, but he was still able to hear her. “I heard it helps to kiss people when they have a panic attack.”

Even though Peeta was still completely overwhelmed with the whole situation, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard that Katniss pulled away from him and looked at him skeptically.

“Katniss, I-“, he was abruptly cut off by her hand over his mouth. “No, don’t. I know you think you’re not good enough for me. I know you think I couldn’t like you. But Peeta, you have no idea the effect you have on me.”

He didn’t say anything, so she continued. “I don’t need it to be easy or sunshine and rainbows all the damn time. If having you means that it will be complicated, that I will have to fight I’m still in. I’m in for the long haul.”

 

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katniss' poem is this one (http://sincerelyjoanna.tumblr.com/post/49190246376), I'm sorry this is the only source I can give you since I don't know the title or author. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and come talk to me on Tumblr - dazzlingjosh!


End file.
